the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanshi (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"No-one should be alone, least of all you." Background Kanshi was a wanderer, unable to find anywhere he felt safe enough to rest. He ran away from his parents when he was young in a fit of rebellion, but when he had returned he discovered, to his horror, that they were no longer there. He never discovered where they had gone, presumably towards the Observatory, and so set his sights on finding a new home, however long it took. He thought that he had found potential within the Sea of a Thousand Currents for some time, discovering a love of splashing in the water until a small party of Maren drove him away. It was a trip to the Wyrmwound that changed everything, when he discovered a nocturne egg on the brink of losing its contents to the bite of winter. With this, he found a purpose and headed back, for the first time since losing his parents’ whereabouts, to the Starfall Isles, where he found KetsuekiRyuu and began to help her build up what would become Fukutsu no Seishin. He recognised his daughter’s free spirit when they were reunited in the Ice clan, and while he found it difficult to leave her behind, he made sure to tell her that she was always welcome to return to them, and that he was sure that with her abilities she would have no difficulty in doing so. He was delighted when Hoseki insisted on returning with them, and even more so when she managed to save the egg that he had found in the Scarred Wastelands. While he encourages inquisitiveness within the hatchlings, he is also careful not to let them stray too far from the lair. He is confident that they will find their way home again, but that does not ease his fear that they will somehow be left behind if the clan moves for any reason. Abandonment is something he wishes on no-one, and while he is determined to find a long term mate, as opposed to the unsatisfactory attempts in the past, he will not leave the clan to try and find one, preferring to try his luck with the females constantly arriving. Personality At first glance, Kanshi is outgoing, optimistic, and far too much of a flirt for his own good. His personality is charismatic enough that he’s well-liked by everyone with minimal effort, and as such when he is turned down - a frequent occurrence - it is always kindly. He has a melancholic side to him, however, mainly after someone leaves for another clan because he always fears that they’ll want to come back, and they’ll have moved on. He can’t stop them, and nor does he try, but he remembers the scent of everyone that ever left very clearly, especially those that travelled to another clan as opposed to the Observatory to directly serve the Arcanist as he wants to always be able to find them again if he needs to. He is also modest, refusing to take any role of leadership or importance within the clan, despite helping to found it, which frustrates KetsuekiRyuu to no end, but he is confident that she can handle the responsibilities well - far better than he could, if he were to try. Role Within The Clan Kanshi is the only dragon in the clan, aside from the hatchlings waiting to grow up and explore for themselves, that has not dedicated himself to any particular role. His reluctance to do any one thing is perceived as slightly strange, but at the same time it fits him perfectly so it’s never questioned. KetsuekiRyuu often looks to him for help in her decisions, but he is firm in his responses that he does not want to lead the clan or make any responsible decisions. As he has no set role, he tends to dabble in a bit of everything and perhaps could be seen as a general supervisor, although he prefers the time ‘general dragonsbody’, meaning that he does what’s needed at that time, regardless of whether it’s going out gathering because one of the gatherers is injured, helping allocate the treasure and gems to those going out to the market, or even diplomacy, when required. Appearance Kanshi often appears to be sopping wet, likely because since discovering his love for messing around in water on his travels he can often be seen on the edge of the Starwind Bay, annoying the Maren that live there. Even when in the water, he’s never seen without a battered old wizard’s hat that he found discarded in Starwood Strand. He adores it, and not even KetsuekiRyuu can get him to take it off. There are rumours he’s secured it to his head with what magic he possesses. With regards to his slow progress on changing his genes, he’s decided that he really doesn’t care what the others think of his choices. At least, that’s how he acts, but really it was specially chosen to appeal to the right sort of girl, he hopes. So far there’s been no luck, but Kanshi isn’t one to give up. Eventually he’ll manage to change his final gene, and then perhaps he’ll find the right mate. Abilities Magic Although his Arcane roots give him some semblance of magical ability, Kanshi is no mage. He can enhance his senses, particularly smell, with it, but he always struggled to use it offensively and has since stopped trying to learn more spells. Mêlée Wanting to be able to protect his clan, particularly his long time friend KetsuekiRyuu and pseudo-daughter Kikai, Kanshi decided to focus on the more physical aspects of battle, learning to use his claws to his advantage. He is not the best warrior in the clan, and never will be, but as long as he can score a few satisfactory and well-deserved hits on his opponent, he’s happy. Relationships KetsuekiRyuu His best friend, and first failed attempt at finding a mate, if there is one dragon he knows will never abandon him, it’s KetsuekiRyuu. Even if he forgets about her promise to never leave the clan, the two of them are so close that even the mere suggestion that it could happen is unfathomable. He is her favourite perch, and he knows and welcomes it, encouraging her to land on his shoulder at almost every opportunity, regardless of the monotone scolding that he knows he will get, more often than not. That’s just how life goes, and if it were any different then he would be lost. Kikai He views the nocturne that hatched from the peculiar egg that he found as his daughter, and in turn she treats him as her father, to his great pleasure. While she’s now too old to feel comfortable darting in and out of his fur as she had done as a hatchling, she still spends a lot of time curled up next to him and listening to his stories of life as a lone dragon, now accompanied by her equally-enthralled mate, Korogi. Hoseki Kanshi gets on well with the guardian that now defends not only his precious egg-hatched-daughter but the entire clan as one of their most powerful warriors. While the two of them do not go out of their way to spend time together, it still happens on occasion and they find things to talk about, somehow. Yashoku His second failed attempt at a mate, there is now often little more than a companionable silence between them, unusual for the normally-chatty Kanshi, but with the language barrier between them, he can feel awkward at times, particularly as he worries that their entire attempt had been due to an entire misunderstanding. Nagare His third, and so far final, unsuccessful attempt to find a lifelong mate, he somehow managed to become a confidante for Nagare, and was the first person she confessed to regarding her lack of instinct to find a Charge, despite being far older than many members of the clan. He is now trying to help her in her quest to become who she feels she truly is, but their combined low magical abilities and competence leave them at the mercy of the more magically-inclined members of the clan, who have yet succeeded in finding the spell to transform her. Hoshizora His only child still within the clan, Hoshizora is a constant companion and spends a lot of time nagging him for stories, knowing that Kikai has heard many that she has not and determined to catch up. Hainoko WIP Trivia * Kanshi (監視) is Japanese for monitoring * Kanshi is TsarinaTorment's random progen Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Tundra Category:Male